Staring Down the Barrel
by Blue Eyed Rat
Summary: Ivan's father is dead, his family is poor and he is struggling to keep his own home. However everything changes when a dog threatens to murder him, but sends him to a strange land instead.
1. Chapter 1

"_I am sorry for your loss."_

"_Thank you," Ivan replied automatically. The messenger turned his horse around and rode off down the road. Ivan stared at the letter then looked around at his family's estate. The sun was only just rising and the oak trees swayed gently with the breeze. The buildings were strong but many had fallen into disrepair. The lack of money in the country and the fallen in need for horses hurt their business badly. Now they could barely keep the house let alone the horses. So he sold them all, and now he worked the nasty jobs nobody wanted to do just to keep what was left of his father's wealth._

_He looked back at the letter then broke the seal. It looked like the entire essay was printed instead of hand written. Ivan tore the paper apart and threw it to the ground. It would only tell him what he already knew. He strode back into the house and slammed the door hard enough to leave a crack. Tears streamed down his face as he slid down the door with a sob._

0101010101I

Ivan stared at his father's saber as he remembered. A package had come soon after holding his father's things. Somehow his horse, Knucklebones, had survived as well. He was the only horse left of his father's pride and joy. Now he stayed in a rough shed and used a rented pasture. The land was gone. The buildings belonged to his neighbors, and only an old war friend of his father's allowed him to use his pasture for free. He was using the scraps of everyone else's wealth, and he hated it.

Ivan drew the blade and studied its well-polished iron blade. He was sure to take good care of it since the weapon brought honor to his family by just possessing such a weapon. He slid the blade back into its sheath then strapped it to his belt.

He was invited to a party at Mrs. Diana's home. Quite honestly he didn't care for it, and they only invited him because his father was an officer. He was only going for the free food.

He adjusted his coat, checked his breeches and stockings, and adjusted the buckles on his boots. He smoothed back his brown hair and walked out of the house to the waiting Knucklebones. The horse was a paint, and the whites of his eyes were very prominent as he watched his master.

Ivan scratched his ears and whispered, "You'll get a full meal tonight my friend. Mrs. Diana has money enough to afford it."

With that Ivan mounted and the two trotted off down the road. Mrs. Diana lived in town away from the pastures and the country homes. He didn't particularly like the townspeople. They always looked down on him since he wasn't all that wealthy and a country liver.

The dirt road turned into cobblestones as he passed through the first few homes of the town. The day was fading so people were heading home or going to the party. They paid little mind to him and didn't give a second glance when he passed.

Mrs. Diana's home was enclosed with a gate, but the doors stood wide open to receive the guests. The courtyard was busy with servants guiding steeds to the stables and high ranked gentlemen and ladies heading into the house.

A servant helped Ivan dismount then led his horse away. Another servant came and cleaned his boots of dust before he finally entered the grand mansion of a home. Tapestries, extravagant furniture and dishes with bountiful finger food filled the main guest hall. Men with white wigs and expensive clothing talked about politics and the troubles of work, while ladies dressed in the latest fashion gossiped about each other and everyone.

Cut out from this world of intelligent and rich men, Ivan grabbed a cup of wine and stood to the side out of the way. The guests knew he could never follow along in their conversation, so they saved him the embarrassment by leaving him be, but that didn't stop them from talking about him behind his back.

Ivan tried to let the one glass last until dinner. He didn't want to ride home drunk and get killed like his uncle. The man had fallen off his horse and busted his head on the pavement. Nobody found him until the morning since he had fallen into a ditch and his horse wandered off.

"Excuse me?"

Ivan looked to see a pretty girl who looked to be his age.

Shyly she continued, "I am sorry to bother you. My name is Jeanette Blanc."

Ivan felt uncomfortable with the sudden attention, but answered, "Ivan Lowlesy."

"Oh yes, your father was an officer. Why do you stand over here all alone? Surely you have friends."

"I uh," he couldn't bring himself to explain. It was an embarrassing story to tell.

She realized her mistake and apologized, "Mr. Lowlesy, please forgive me. I should not have asked."

"It is fine," he assured. He struggled to find something to say, but couldn't think of anything to say to a lady of high standard. She paused a moment also unsure on how to continue. Ivan took these moments to study her. Her curly blonde hair was tied back into a bun with loose curls framing her face. She had dark chocolaty eyes and fiddled with her gloves as the silence continued.

"Do you live in town?" she asked.

This he could answer confidently, "No, I live in the countryside."

Her eyes brightened, "Do you own some of those pretty horses I see in the pastures?"

Ivan didn't meet her eye, "No, just Knucklebones."

She giggled making Ivan's eyebrows rise. He didn't recall saying something funny.

"I am sorry Mr. Lowlesy. Your horse's name just caught me off guard, and I could not help it."

He smiled. The name was rather strange, but he wouldn't trade it for another for all of his father's wealth.

The dinner call came and Jeanette bid him farewell before joining her own friends to the dinner table. Ivan sat on the far side of the room with the poorer but not poor guests to the party. Even they ignored him.

Once dinner was over Ivan said goodbye to his host then left. He had already ordered a servant to fetch his horse when he heard someone behind him.

"Mr. Lowlesy?" It was Jeanette.

"Yes?" he replied turning around.

She smiled at him, "Ride home carefully. The roads are not safe at night."

Ivan smiled back, "Thank you Ms. Blanc-"

"Miss Blanc."

He took a bow, "Well then have a pleasant evening Miss Blanc, and thank you."

She smiled then headed back inside. Ivan watched her leave. For once he was truly happy he came. He turned to see the servant with Knucklebones. He thanked the servant then mounted his horse. It was indeed very dark tonight with the new moon still about. He rode slow, but was eager to get home out of the cold.

A dog stepped out of an alleyway and stood in the road. Ivan stopped and stared at him unnerved. He clutched the sword at his belt when he saw the unnatural intelligence in its eyes.

The dog stared at him once more, as if deciding what it should do to him. Then it broke into a terrible and malignant snarl, ears were laid back, drool dripped from his fangs and his fur bristled. Building snot in his nose made it sneeze, but it twisted the motion to make his snarl more terrifying.

Startled Ivan drew and held his blade aloft ready to defend himself. Knucklebones shifted his feet nervously but stayed true to his warhorse training and waited for the fight or flight decision of his master.

The dog stepped forward with a guttural growl and burst into a charge. Automatically Knucklebones placed himself between his master and the dog then struck out with his hooves. However the dog had feinted to the side and dashed around creating a clear shot for Ivan. Terrified Ivan slashed his blade sloppily in a vain attempt to save himself. The creature leapt at him, but instead of aiming for his supposed prey, it grabbed the sword instead. It sailed right over Knucklebones' shoulders and dragged the sword with it. The dog dashed away and disappeared into a flash of light.

Ivan stared at the place the dog had formerly stood. He couldn't believe it… the dog had just vanished! He stood there dumbstruck, until another flash of light appeared. Except this one was for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan felt a strong sense of vertigo once the light faded. Knucklebones felt it as well and stumbled about drunkenly. As the dazed horse continued to move Ivan blinked blindly into the daylight- then things fell. Somebody grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him to the ground. Frightened whinnies came from Knucklebones, but a loud crashing silenced him.

Groaning he peered off the side of the cliff. He saw Knucklebones at the base broken and dead. The mangled corpse unsettled his stomach so he dashed to his feet and retched into the bushes. His dinner gone, he turned and leaned on a tree still faintly dazed.

"Stupid boy!"

Ivan jumped when he finally noticed the bristling dog standing in the center of the clearing. His jaw dropped as it continued to speak.

"Riding that horse off the cliff," it came closer and Ivan slid away, "A complete waste of horse hide!"

"W-what?"

The dog cackled, "You finally meet a talking dog and all you can manage is 'what'? I am disappointed."

"Oh Dierk my dear," purred another voice.

Ivan glanced upwards fearfully, but couldn't see anyone. Then some kind of cat creature dropped between him and the dog.

"It is no wonder the boss did not bother to find you," it continued, "You are not nearly as clever as you once was."

It moved with grace as its glowing green eyes shone from a white mask of fur. Then it grinned flashing white pointy teeth.

"You Hauros scum!" snarled Dierk, "You will not interfere!"

The cat yawned, "Canine fool, it is my orders to interfere. Any wyvern attempt to help the free peoples must be apprehended." It put on a puppy dog face. Then it flashed a sadistic grin at Ivan, "Now the boy must die!"

It turned on him and leapt with claws unsheathed. Ivan dodged then fled in horror. Not expecting such a quick reaction it skidded a little before regaining its footing. However by that time Dierk was already upon it. Ivan didn't stick around to see anything else. He just ran like a mad man.

"What the hell is going on?" he said to himself.

For what seemed like ages he ran on and on. The words of that… thing… terrified him. He didn't want to end up dead. He stepped up and over a fallen log. Once he hit the ground something lurched from beneath it and grabbed his leg with needle sharp teeth. He screamed and looked to see it was that cat thing again. He beat it back with his boot then tried to limp away. The creature recovered then pounced and gripped his shoulder. The momentum of the leap dragged him and it down to the ground. Ivan continued to scream for help, but it seems no one is listening.

It held his thrashing body down like a pinned rabbit then purred, "Fast you are, but not fast enough."

It was about to clamp down on the base of his skull, when something crashed into the head of the cat. Its grip on Ivan lessened so he shoved the thing off. A man with a round shield and a sword charged into the scene with a cry. He fended off the beast for a few moments and scored a hit on the cat's shoulder. With a hiss it leapt into the trees once more. The danger momentarily gone, the man shouldered his shield and dragged Ivan up with his free hand.

"Come along," he commanded, "I do not want to be here when it finishes nursing that."

With the help of his new friend Ivan limped along. However the man had a nervous expression on his face and kept ushering for him to go faster.

"Where the hell are those damn elves!" the man muttered, then hurried him along once more.

Ivan looked up into the trees again for the creature and met its glowing green eyes.

"Look out!" he warned as it leapt upon them. The warning allowed the man to twist his shield to block the deadly attack on his neck. The man fell to the ground and held the cat's maw away from him. Ivan struggled to his feet to try and help, but was too late. Dierk, blood gushing from his own wounds, charged into the scene and toppled the beast off to the side. The man, now free, rushed to his weapons and stood ready.

The two animals by now had completely forgotten their presence. The dog got a hold of the cat's neck and to Ivan's surprise, ejected a mass amount of energy into its prey. It released a loud caterwaul then went limp. The dog stumbled away exhausted. The man didn't seem to notice the transition before them, but kept a close eye on the dog as he moved toward Ivan.

"How is your leg?" he asked kneeling.

"Painful," Ivan replied.

"Halloooo!" called a voice, "Are you alive?"

The dog shot to alert then darted into the woods, its departure unnoticed by the relieved victims.

"Finally," muttered the man, "Yes! No thanks to you!"

After a few moments another man with long black hair on a horse came jogging towards them.

"_Ti t__á__llbe orch_," the black haired man replied, "I was far off you ungrateful human! Be thankful I came at all!" (Go kiss an orc)

The man crossed his arms with no apology evident in his eyes.

"You must be Boromir," the black haired man said, "You are late, we guessed that you would not be coming."

Ivan made a note of that name.

"I had a minor setback," Boromir replied, "But that is not important, my friend here is injured and needs to get to Rivendell immediately."

The black haired man turned to Ivan, "Strange clothing for a stranger." The man commented, "Now what would your strange friend be called?"

Ivan felt insulted at the comment of his clothing, but replied, "Ivan Lowlesy."

"My name is Beriadan." Beriadan knelt and removed Ivan's boot. He winced. The bite wound wasn't deep, the boot had protected him well enough, but blood seeped out of the puncture marks. "It does not look serious but you should ride to Rivendell so as to not create further injury."

The elf went to the horse and pulled out some bandages. He wrapped up Ivan's wound and continued to speak, "What happened to you two?"

"I heard Ivan here screaming and came running," Boromir replied, "I found him pinned by a large cat. However we managed to defeat it."

Ivan wondered why Boromir didn't mention the dog, but one look from the man silenced him.

Beriadan gave him a look, "So it is dead?"

"Yes the beast is over there."

The elf looked at the cat but did not go any closer.

"That is the third one we have seen in the area. They took three of us this past week, you two are very lucky." Beriadan lifted Ivan to his feet and helped him mount the horse. "You will be safe in Rivendell. They have never entered the city."

To try and get his mind off of the threat he asked, "What is Rivendell?"

Beriadan answered, "In my peoples' tongue it is Imladris. It is the last homely house of the elves, and is ruled by Lord Elrond."

Elves, there is that word again.

"Elves?" he asked.

Beriadan smiled, "Yes, I am an elf if it is any clarification."

It wasn't, but Ivan nodded anyway. The ride was uneventful and went on for many hours. He took this time to take a good look at his saviors. The elf had long silky hair and wore a well-worn green tunic with brown leggings and boots. A leather woven belt held his sword. The sword itself, from what he could see, had a wonderful curvy effect and seemed to imitate vines.

Boromir wore a dark cloak, a dark blue shirt with a leather sleeveless coat and boots as well. He noticed that the shield on his back had a tree emblem with seven stars. An untended beard grew on his face and his unclean brown hair was matted.

"Welcome to Rivendell," Beriadan said. Ivan looked up from his studying but could only see parts of most of the buildings through the tree cover. Some of them were up against the mountain and in clearer view. They were carved out of the mountainside in elegant forms with vines growing up the stone giving it a happier feel.

The elf saw his blank face and smiled, "Yes you cannot see much now, but once you get inside you will see its beauty."

He decided to take the elf's word for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen, everything just froze. The leaves stayed where they were previously descending, and Beriadan and Boromir weren't moving. Ivan lifted his hand and found he could move. He looked all around the still world, until he spotted movement in the thick shrubbery. His eyes widened as a reptilian head poked out. Then he frowned as it stepped out in its entirety. It looked half starved, its two thin legs wobbled slightly as it walked, and it's even thinner wings could hardly be held up properly. They dragged across the ground like unwanted fabric from a heavy dress.

Its crimson eyes eyed him as it spoke, flicking its tong about habitually, "Do not be afraid my dear, I do not intend to harm you."

"Who are you?" Ivan demanded.

"My name is Yuxan," she replied, "I am the one who brought you to this world." She crept ever closer, "You see, a great evil has come to us, and is breaking us apart. Those of this world cannot support themselves against it; they need an outsider to help them."

Ivan dared not speak.

"You are that outsider Ivan. Help me help my brethren and I will send you back home. I swear it."

His neck started to ache as he gazed behind him at her. So he dismounted from the frozen horse and limped her way. "What evil? What in the hell are you talking about!" Ivan inwardly winced at the curse, but it proved his point.

The creature grunted, "A dragon is amassing an army in the north and plans to cut down the wyvern rule and once again make the spirits serve the darkness. Haurhe, our king, is doing his best but he is a fool to think we can do this alone."

Ivan frowned, and then a dog, the very same one from before, stepped from the shrubs. Ivan stepped back in fear but landed on his bad foot and fell over. The dog watched him blankly a moment, then addressed Yuxan, "Hauros are closing in. We can hold them off for now but he needs to get into Rivendell."

Yuxan nodded, "Then I take my leave, these old bones cannot move as fast as they used to." Yuxan then began to move away on her wobbly legs. Ivan wondered at how she never fell over. Once she was out of ear shot the dog turned to him with a snarl, making Ivan jump.

"Listen now and listen very carefully you worthless fleabag!" Ivan scooted away in fear as it approached threateningly, "Yuxan is a fool to think that such a worthless whelp as yourself can help us, the only thing you have caused is trouble! I will play nice so that lizard does not obliterate me, but do not expect special treatment from me. So you best look pretty for Yuxan and let the real soldiers do the work."

Ivan nodded fearfully.

"Ha look at you quivering like the pathetic creature you are!" he sneered, "I cannot believe I have to deal with you." After a loud bark, that annoyingly made Ivan jump, he suddenly became serious, "Alright, down to business. Did you ever tell them why you are in the area?"

"No," Ivan choked. He mentally punched himself, why could he not pull himself together!

"Good, when they ask tell them you were coming to see Glorfindel for private matters. You lost your things when the Hauros attacked; we even set up a false camp to reinforce the lie. Now Glorfindel knows of the spirits. He will assist you while you are on this bogus mission. He will be able to take things from there, are we clear?"

Ivan didn't trust his voice so he nodded.

"Questions?"

He shook his head.

"Good, now get back on that horse and pretend nothing happened, you can do at least that can you not?" Ivan did as he was told then turned to watch the dog disappear into the bushes. Time continued on as if nothing happened.

"Rivendell also has a remarkable sense of craftsmanship…" Ivan wasn't listening, but the elf kept talking despite the fact that the two humans were only half listening. The dog's spite hurt, and he was annoyed he couldn't stick up for himself. Usually he could. He would take on three men at once if he had to, but there was something about that dog that threw him off.

A pain filled screech made the whole group jump and turn to see a cat creature being dragged into the bushes.

"Run!" commanded Beriadan. "Drego!" (Flee!)The horse jerked forward without Ivan's consent and galloped all out to the gates of Rivendell with his panicked rider gripping on for dear life.

"Edra I anon!" Beriadan shouted from behind. (Open the gates!) The elven commander leaned over the battlements a moment then followed through with the command. The large elven door swung open just enough to let the horse pass, then a few minutes later Boromir and Beriadan. The horse skidded to a stop almost throwing Ivan. As Ivan dismounted shakily he stumbled painfully. He gained his footing then glared at the amused horse.

The commander and Beriadan were talking very quickly in Elvish. Then Beriadan turned to the two humans. "Follow Megildur, he will take you to your quarters," he addressed Boromir, "Lord Elrond will see you once we have resolved this matter."

Then Ivan remembered his orders, "Wait sir, I need to speak to Glorfindel."

Beriadan nodded, "I will relay the message to him. Now go!"

"There is no need Beraidan." They turned to see a tall blonde haired elf approaching, "I will speak with him now."

Beriadan nodded then dismissed himself.

"Go on Megildur," Glorfindel commanded, "I will make sure this fellow is where he needs to be."

Megildur nodded then led Boromir away. Glorfindel signaled for Ivan to follow as he walked along a path that led through a copse of trees. The trees covered most of the buildings, but pathways branched off to sparsely shown doorways and gardens. They turned down one of the smaller paths into a tunnel of tree growth, then it opened into a large clearing filled with a modest looking home and a garden of vegetables and decorative plants. As they went up to the door Glorfindel would stop and pull off a few dead leaves and flowers here and there.

"This is my home," the blonde elf confirmed, "We can talk safely about your spirit friends here."

Ivan nearly choked. He was so precise!

The elf smiled, "You should not be surprised, spirits give off immense amounts of power and it sticks to everything they touch and use it upon. Now come inside."

They passed through the heavy oak door into the slightly messy living room. On the right two cushioned chairs stood before a simple stone fireplace. Between them was an antique coffee table with stacks of papers. To the left was a kitchen with storage, counter space and oven. A table stood in the center with four chairs. In the back an old staircase led to the second floor.

Glorfindel sat on one of the cushioned chairs and motioned for Ivan to sit in the other. The chair sunk flatly, as if it was well used.

"Now, tell me what the spirits intend."

At first Ivan couldn't decide what to say, then just sighed and replied, "I am not really sure actually. They just told me that I was to save the world, told to stay put and look pretty for Yuxan, and that you would help me."

Glorfindel smiled at Ivan's second comment, "I understand. Yuxan's decision is not as quiet as she believes it is. That is why the Hauros were waiting for you."

"Hauros?"

"The Hauros are the cats that attacked you. Speaking of attack, you never got that wound treated did you?"

"No."

Glorfindel nodded and stood, "First we will get you cleaned up and settled in. Then we will continue this conversation and begin your lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Yes, the only reason spirits ever turn to me is either for training or advice, and judging for your ignorance you are going to need it."

010101010101l

**Blue Eyed Rat~ Hey guys! sorry for the long wait, but I had to do some a little fixing on the previous chapters and clean up my act. When I published the first chapter I didn't expect to get any readers so I didn't have much of a plan, but now I do! Things should go a little quicker now. Thanks for sticking around!**


	4. Chapter 4

Midday came about as Ivan and Glorfindel entered the armory. It was more of a cave with shelves and storage space carved into the sides. Ivan stared at the weapons and armor mounted on the walls in wonder. The firelight glimmered off of them giving the room a fiery appearance. Glorfindel walked toward an elf organizing daggers in the back.

"Imrathon!" Glorfindel greeted, "Mae govannen." (Well met)

"Suilaid Glorfindel," (greetings) the elf answered as he looked up, "Man anírach cerin an le?" (What can I do for you?)

"Just a sword for my friend," Glorfindel answered.

The elf looked Ivan up and down skeptically, "He looks awfully scrawny to be a swordsman. Where did you pick him up?" Ivan glared, making the elf's eyebrows go up.

"It does not matter, sword please?" Glorfindel had a blank look on his face as Ivan glanced at his rather thin arms with a bit of contempt.

The elf grunted then picked a few swords off of the shelf in the back, "These are the lightest we have-"

"Heavier," Glorfindel ordered.

Imrathon gave him a look then shrugged, "Since you know what you are doing, you should take a look."

Glorfindel nodded then scanned through the shelves. Imrathon busied himself with other things as Ivan stood awkwardly amidst the silence. Glorfindel picked up several swords and tried them out, but he put every one of them back. Finally he came to a long two handed broadsword. A smile grew on his face as he wielded this one.

"Ivan, come here," Glorfindel said.

Ivan did as he was told, but eyed the sword suspiciously.

"Hold it."

Ivan looked at him surprised. It looked very heavy, even the elf was struggling slightly to hold it aloft. Ivan grabbed it, but the moment Glorfindel let it go it dropped to the ground. Ivan gasped and tried to lift it, but it only went up about an inch before he had to drop it again.

"Careful you stupid boy!" snapped Imrathon, "That is not yours to damage!"

However Glorfindel smiled and said, "We will take this one."

Ivan looked up at the elf horrified, even Imrathon gave him a shocked look. "Glorfindel," the elf ventured, "The boy can hardly lift it."

"He will eventually."

Ivan just stared at his new mentor worried, what will this elf put him through?

Imrathon sighed and grabbed the sheath; placed the sword in it, and gave it to Glorfindel. His mentor paid the blacksmith then they moved on.

"Glorfindel?" Ivan ventured.

"Yes?"

"Why did you insist on such a heavy weapon, you cannot seriously believe I could use it?"

Glorfindel smiled, "I am sorry Ivan, I think I did go a little too far. However if you succeed it would show that blacksmith a thing or two. I would never have agreed to train you if I thought you were as worthless as he said."

Despite his mentor's encouraging words, he still irkingly noticed that the elf thought he over stretched himself.

After a stop at the seamstress they finally made it home. Ivan could not find anything to say to his mentor so they sat at the dinner table in silence. He swallowed his stew hungrily, but his mind was not on the food. Now that there were not errands and his life was no longer threatened, everything seemed to come back to him, the abuse, the horrors, and the loss. He has nothing left, and is completely indebted to this stranger. Then again, what exactly did he have before? A run down house, a half-starved horse crushed at the bottom of a cliff, money? He didn't even have family to turn to in need or the sword that brought him that small sense of pride.

"May I be excused?" he whispered.

Glorfindel nodded, but Ivan could feel the elf's curious stare. He slipped into his closet sized bedroom and sat on his cot. An empty chest was set in the corner, and his new sword was next to it illuminated by moonlight from the window. Tears fell from his eyes as the insults of the day pushed their way into his mind.

_Stupid boy!_

_Yuxan is a fool to think that such a worthless whelp as yourself can help us, the only thing you have caused is trouble!_

_Look at you quivering like the pathetic creature you are!_

Ivan clutched his head, forcing himself not to cry out.

_Pathetic creature! Stupid boy! I cannot believe I have to deal with you!_

_Do you own some of those pretty horses in the pastures?_

Ivan blinked the tears away, "Jeanette…"

_Ride home carefully. The roads are not safe at night._

Ivan finally took the breath he had been holding back. Yes he was pathetic, he was not worth her attention, but maybe he could change that… for her. He wiped the tears away, and looked at the sword. He could become stronger, and learn how to wield that ghastly heavy weapon. As he gazed at the sword, he had an idea.

He got to his feet and opened the door a crack. The room was dark and Glorfindel was nowhere to be seen. Carefully and silently he crept through the house into the kitchen to get a knife, then returned to his room. Long in the night he sat on the chest as he etched the initials 'JB' onto the hilt.

The moonlight was beginning to fade once he was finished. He traced the letters wonderingly with his thumb, finally he could begin to fix his life.

0101010101l

"Ivan get up!" Ivan groaned as Glorfindel marched into the room, "Come on now, I will not let you sleep the morning away."

Seeing that Ivan was not moving, he grabbed the cot and flipped it. Ivan jerked up from the floor and stared at Glorfindel shocked.

"When I say get up, get up," the elf snapped. Then he left.

Ivan stared at the door, then shook his head and stood. He was still in his clothes after last night. He changed into a set of the new ones he got yesterday then glanced at the symbol on the sword. Tiredly he made his way out of his room.

Glorfindel was waiting for him in the kitchen. Ivan sat at the table and scooped the eggs, bacon and bread onto his plate. Glorfindel was already finished but a small stack of books sat on the corner of the table.

"Ivan I am going to be in a meeting all day today," his mentor began, "Unfortunately your real training cannot begin because of it; however I want you to get an idea of what is out there." He put his hand on the books, "I want you to study these. They hold everything I know about the spirit realm and those important in the past as well as the present. You may even find a few that you recognize."

Ivan chewed slowly as he stared at the books. Some looked new, others appeared to be very old. The fascinating thing was they held all of the information he wanted to know about the creatures that torment him.

"There is one more thing I want you to know," Glorfindel continued, "I saw you take that knife to your room," Ivan looked at the elf nervously, "When I saw that I thought you were going to kill yourself, but instead I heard scraping noises. I do not know what you were doing in there, but I swear if I catch you trying to kill yourself I will make you wish you did."

The glare from the elf made Ivan shrink in his seat. However he was comforted by the fact that he intended to do the exact opposite.

"Now, I best be going. Take care Ivan."

"You too."

**Blue Eyed Rat~ Hey, so here's chapter 4. ... ... ... You know I feel as if I have to write these, but I never know what to put. ... ... ... Eh, maybe it will get easier later, please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Two Months Later in Rivendell…

"The cats have dispersed for now, but I cannot help but worry," Glorfindel informed Elrond. The two elves were on the elf Lord's balcony. Rivendell stood below them with the sun rising out of the early morning.

"Do you suppose they went after the fellowship?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel shook his head, "I wish I knew the answer to that. I wish I could understand them in general; they just seem to move in blind movements. No plans, and yet they are so effective."

Elrond sighed and walked back inside with Glorfindel behind him. He leaned in front of the mirror of his vanity.

"Maybe we could send an escort," Glorfindel continued, "Just until they leave the valley." Elrond did not answer; he just kept staring into the mirror.

Glorfindel frowned, "Lord Elrond? Are you well?"

Elrond flinched then turned to Glorfindel, "Yes, I am perfectly fine. However you should be more worried for yourself." Elrond picked up a small statue on his desk then wacked himself with it. He collapsed to the ground and screamed for the guards. In response two guards rushed in with their weapons drawn.

"Him! The traitor!" screamed Elrond as he pointed at Glorfindel. The guards looked at the suspect shocked.

"Lord Glorfindel…"

"Arrest him!" snapped Elrond. The elf lord stood and Glorfindel got a glimpse of him in the mirror, an old man with long grey hair, dark robes and two marble white eyes.

"A whisperer…" he whispered, and then the guards dragged him out of the room. He eyed the two guards a moment, and then in one fluid motion crashed their heads together. "Forgive me." He dragged the unconscious elves into a dark corner then fled quickly. He made his way outside and nearly ran into Arwen.

She staggered back, "Glorfindel! What is wrong?"

He gathered himself then smiled, "Nothing, Arwen, I just was not paying attention. Are you alright?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well good, now I must be on my way. Important business," Glorfindel quickly dismissed himself. Arwen watched him leave confused, but she didn't take it any further.

Elves watched him pass, but only in curiosity. He glanced down alleyways and dark corners as if the enemy would jump him at any time. Once he finally got home he threw together a light bag of clothes, food, water skins, and other necessities. Strapping his sword to his belt he grabbed his bow and arrows and his bag. Before he dashed out of the door, he noticed the absence of Ivan's things. The elf grunted, 'At least he is not here.' He continued on to the stables for his horse Asfaloth then made his way to the gates.

"Hello Glorfindel! Another job for Lord Elrond, hm?" called one of the gate guards.

Glorfindel smiled, "Yes, an urgent one, so could you open the gates?"

The guard nodded then flipped the crank. As the doors began to move Glorfindel mounted his horse. He nodded farewell to the guards then dashed through the gap and into the forest.

010101010101l

"Come on out Ivan… you cannot hide forever!" the cat hissed wickedly.

Ivan stayed crouched amidst the trees gasping as he tended to a wound on his shoulder. His sword lay abandoned at the Hauros' feet. He inwardly groaned, 'Why did I have to go hunting alone? I should have waited for Glorfindel.' The elf was his partner now that Ivan had two months of knowledge at his back. However Ivan was no amazing swordsman, his current predicament proved that.

"IIIvaaan!" the cat called playfully, "Come on out! I promise not to hurt you… much!" it snarled out the last part.

'Idiot, idiot, idiot!' Ivan thought to himself as he tried to figure out a plan. The cat crept around the clearing sniffing and listening. Finally it looked up, and grinned maniacally.

"Found you darling," it cackled. It pounced onto the bark and sped up the tree. With a grunt of pain Ivan grabbed the branch above him and hung from it as he pummeled the cat with his feet. The Hauros lost its grip and dropped to the ground hard. It stood slowly then glared back up at Ivan, who had now placed himself back onto the branch.

A bow string snapped sending an arrow straight through the Hauros' neck. Ivan relaxed when he saw his friend Beriadan step out of the woods. The elf already had another arrow loaded and approached the Hauros' corpse with caution. Ivan dropped out of the tree and fetched his sword. Playing dead was not new for the cats, so the duo only relaxed when Ivan shoved his sword into the base of the Hauros' neck. Beriadan punched Ivan across the jaw leaving a taste of blood in the human's mouth.

"Dôl lost lîn!"Beriadan snapped. (Your head is empty) "What were you thinking? You should know better than anyone not to face these things alone!"

Ivan wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked at Beriadan a moment, "Do you have bandages? That cat hit me hard."

Beriadan stared at him unbelieving then sighed, frustrated, "I would continue, but I know you will not listen." The elf went into the bushes and returned with his bag, "I also figured you would be injured, so I did bring something.

Ivan placed the sword back into its sheath then stood still as Beriadan helped tend to his wounds, "Thank you. Now why are you here?"

"The fellowship left today. Boromir was angry."

"Beriadan," Ivan replied, "Boromir is a grown man. He will not be heartbroken because I did not see him off."

"He is your friend Ivan," Beriadan frowned, "And mine too. This may be the last time you see him, and you treat him like that? I cannot even begin to understand your reasoning."

"Beriadan-" Ivan began but was interrupted when a black dog burst through the bushes. Ivan struggled to unsheathe his blade until his noticed it was Dierk.

"Damn it Dierk you scared me half to death!" I Ivan snapped. Beriadan gave the human a weird look.

"Be thankful you are not entirely dead, but that is not important. Rivendell has been infiltrated." Dierk informed, "All personnel are to make their way to the main camp."

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise, but he hid it away, "I do not know where that is."

Dierk growled, "That is why I am here. Now would you grow a brain and follow me?" The dog trotted off into the bushes once more.

"Ivan…" Beriadan began.

"I will explain later," Ivan interrupted, "But I think it is best that we follow the dog."

Beriadan gave him an absurd look, but Ivan ignored him. He followed the dog into the bushes leaving the flabbergasted elf behind. Beriadan stared at Ivan a moment then shook his head as he began to follow as well.

Dierk did not speak again as they traveled through the brush. Silence surrounded them like a blanket. The homeliness of nature and the elves was diminishing even now. The animals were gone, and ghostly insects crept over the plants.

"Stop," the dog commanded. Ivan stopped holding his hand out to keep Beriadan from moving ahead.

"What is wrong?" the elf asked eyeing the trees.

Ivan put his finger on his mouth for silence.

"Valper, snezmir, guampin," Dierk muttered under his breath.

Ivan looked at him inquisitively, "Is that a spell?"

Beriadan looked at him strangely, Dierk snorted, "No, I just wanted to play on your stupidity. Magic is the use of the soul, not the voice. Idiot."

Beriadan's mouth dropped to the ground, "The dog spoke!"

Ivan looked at his friend amazed, and then crossed his arms Dierk, "What did you do?"

Beriadan screamed and drew his bow. The two watched the elf fire arrows at a very large slug creature sucking greedily on an oak. The arrows flew past it and into the trees beyond, after about three shots the elf stared wide eyed in shock.

The dog rolled his eyes, "In order for your little friend to enter the camp I needed to dub his soul a friend to the barrier. Now that his soul is exposed to our power he can see and hear us."

"Ivan…. What is going on?" Beriadan asked still staring at the slug.

The dog rolled his eyes, "I am surrounded by idiots." He continued down their former route.

Ivan attempted to follow but Beriadan grabbed his shoulder, "Ivan, answer me!" Ivan looked at his friend's nervous face. Then he nodded.

"I will explain on the way, now come on."

Beriadan glanced around the bug infested forest again, and then nodded. The two of them walked side by side while Dierk lead them along up front. Beriadan listened intently as Ivan spoke.

"The creatures you see and hear right now are spirits. They live in a completely different level existence than us, so we can only see them when they contact us either accidentally… or intentionally."

"Have these creatures always been here?" Beriadan asked.

"No," Ivan replied, "Rivendell is in control of the enemy. These creatures work for them, in time they will suck out the life of the forest and it will die."

Beriadan jerked Ivan around and clutched the front of his shirt, "What do you mean?"

"He means that your city is lost," snapped Dierk as he turned around, "Glorfindel managed to escape and informed us of this. As you can see the enemy is having a hay day feasting on your elven riches."

Beriadan froze, alarmed.

"Your name is Beriadan, correct?" Dierk asked.

"Yes, sir," Beriadan answered tensely.

"You call me sir! I like you even more elf. Now come on, we do not have time to bicker and whine."

The threesome continued on. Beriadan clenched his fists then glanced at Ivan, "Is he always like that?"

"As long as I have known him," Ivan replied.

They came to a hole in the ground. Dierk stepped carefully down into the darkness, sliding slightly on the mud. Ivan and Beriadan hesitated, but once Dierk disappeared they followed suit. Glowing moss grew on the walls offering some light. A few other spirits, all in the form of animals, past them by as they went, but other than that there was absolute silence. The tunnel opened into a large cavern filled with busy spirits going about their business and discussing the problem at hand. Dierk led them through the cavern into another tunnel.

"I am taking you to Yuxan so be prepared Ivan, we would not want you to feint," Dierk said coldly. Beriadan opened his mouth to defend his friend, but Ivan placed a hand on the elf's shoulder and shook his head. The elf glared at the dog, but said nothing.

They entered a far smaller cavern where a large bonfire was lit. The smoke rose into a small hole into the ceiling, but the air remained thick with smoke. Yuxan lay curled up on the far side of the room shivering despite the heat. She hacked noisily as they all bowed before her.

"It is good to see you Ivan, we are blessed by your presence," Yuxan began once she was finished, "I believe your training has gone well?"

"Yes, your grace," Ivan replied.

"Good… Good… do you know the situation in Rivendell?"

"Yes, your grace."

"Good, Ivan I want you to lead the patrol that will assist in recapturing Rivendell."

Ivan glanced up at the wyvern shocked.

"Your grace," interrupted Glorfindel. Ivan finally noticed his mentor off to the side. "We cannot retake Rivendell yet, first we must escort the fellowship out of the valley."

Yuxan looked at the elf, "What fellowship?"

"You see your grace, they were sent to destroy the one ring. If they die the enemy will come from the south and attack us from behind."

Yuxan closed her eyes slowly as if she had difficulty retaining the message. Finally she opened her eyes.

"What of Rivendell Glorfindel?" Yuxan asked, "If we do not stop them the enemy will come from the north."

"Yes your grace, I suggest we send a small party to defend the fellowship while-"

"Silence Glorfindel, you are giving me a headache," Yuxan snapped. She rubbed her head as she struggled to focus, "Ivan, you are our savior. I will entrust the decisions to you."

Ivan clenched his fists at Yuxan's disrespect, but nodded, "Yes, your grace."

"Good… now move along. There is no time for lying around."

**Blue Eyed Rat~ So the big stuff begins! Thanks for sticking around so far guys, please leave a review!**


End file.
